In godly Mission!
by MerlHar
Summary: Harry always wanted to have a normal life, so he ran away, but normaly, Trouble always finds him. And it found him in Greek. Please dont be too hard, my first fiction in english
1. Prolog: Dear Love

Hello, here is the Prologue to my first english crossover to Harry Potter and Percy Jackson.  
Please, if something is unclear, do not hesatate to ask me. English isnt my mother language so if someone is able to, please help and dont be angry with me. I am still learning, for me to be able to live in America after next year.

So I hope you guys will have fun, and I know this is a short one, but it is only the Prologue^^

Prologue : Dear Love...

Green, lifeless eyes are starring out of the window and watching the rainy day and the people running around in the city of London. There was a time, he was happy. But this seems so far away, one could guess it was only a dream.  
The boy on the window let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes to listen the soft splash of the rain.  
He moved listless to the desk, what is standing facing the skyblue wall on the other side of the room. Since a few weeks, he wrote Letters. Letter who doesnt seem to be answered. But it felt good to him to write down his thoughts.  
So he took his quill in his right hand, a new piece of parchment and started writing...

Dear Love...

I hope, that you are good... genuinelly good.  
Since you´ve been gone, it has not been easy. But i want to say : Thank you!  
Even though, it broke me into a million pieces when you left I want to say : Thank you. Even though I miss you every day... I want to say thank you!

Thank you for inspiring me, inspiring me to face my fears.  
You make me want to be better, you make me want to work on myself. And even though...  
Doing this without you by my side is one of the hardest things I´ve ever had to do!  
I´m doing it and I wish you could see me. I wish you could be here, to see me transform into this new person.  
But you are not here.  
I just hope you´re proud of me.  
I´m not mad... I´m just... in pain.

But what´s the sun without a little rain, right?  
I once told you I could conquer the world with just one hand, as long as you were holding the other.  
Now all i have is the thought of you holding it.  
But I will still conquer the world. No matter where you are. I will stay strong and stand tall because I know you wouldn´t want to see me fall.  
Whatever success I´m celebrating, I will always think of you first. Because you are my biggest inspiration! And I want you to be proud of me.  
I just want you to be proud of me...  
But i want you to keep going too. I want you to win even though I can´t be there to celebrate with you.  
I want you to love yourself  
I want you to be yourself.  
Be the light, you want to see in the world, you have everything that you need inside of you. But you know that.

I told you more than enough but I want you to always remember...  
I hope you remember my words when you feel alone. I hope you remember all the words I told you when you were down on yourself and I hope you´ll find the strength to pick yourself back up if you ever fall.  
I know you can.  
I know you will.  
The person that I saw inside you can handle it all.  
You´re strong, you´re intelligent, you´re wonderfull! You can move mountains if you want to.  
You should believe in yourself, because I believe in you. And no matter what happens, no matter what you do, no matter where you are in the world and no matter where I am...  
I will always love you!  
And that will never change!  
Maybe I am the moon and you are the ocean, but even they can be seen together in the same sky sometimes.

Until we meet again...  
take care!  
Harry

"Harry, don´t forget the meeting with the Prime Minister in an half hour, better you hurry!"

-End of prologue-

sooo, if someone can guess it right to who this letter is written, then i will dedicate the next chapter to this person and also post it within 24 hours^^  
Dont forget to click the comment button^^


	2. Chapter 1 : The confrontation

Hihooo^^  
Soo, this is the first Chapter. I just have one or two favors to ask.  
1) Because this is my first time to write in english i need response. I want to translate my book from german to english and also write a follow up, so it would help me really if you could say what have i done wrong and which ones right.

2) Need Beta reader! I know my grammar is terrible and also my vocabular so please, is someone there who can teach me how to improve myself?  
Sooo, I guess it took long enough, don´t want you to wait any longer, right?^^

* * *

-Chapter 1 : The confrontation

The battle with Voldemort was over since 3 years. But there were too many sacrifaces in this war.  
The Britain Magical-Community was only alive because of international agreements who also were very bad for the economy Britains.  
Besides the economy, the Deatheater, who survived the war are attacking the zivilists and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix. This Order was founding by a man named Albus Dumbledore, ten years before Lord Voldemort came to power in the 70 years to fight just those man.  
Because of Dumbledores death, which was four years back already, the Order started to break apart.

Harry James Potter was one of the Members and actually the leader of this group. This boy was the so-called chosen one. A prophecy said, which was made even before he was born, that he will be the only one who have the power do defeat the dark Lord.  
With a power, the dark Lord knows not- thats what the prophecy said.  
Well, retrospective Harry Potter wasnt in hold of a special power. It came to him. Unintentional.

This Power were the Hollows of Death. Death itself gave it to the brothers Peverell, because they incensed him. Why incensed and why should he reward them for it? Well, the answer was simple. The death set out a dead certain trap, for those travelers who were dump enough to want to cross his river in his Highlands in Britain.  
But these brothers had the gift of magic and created a bridge to the other side. Well, since nobody escaped his hands until now, the death started to think.

He congratulated them and asked them what they would with for themselfs as reward for beating him.  
\- A wand, with the power to win every duel, to make the wielder unbeatable.  
\- A stone, with the power to revive people who passed away  
\- A cloak, to hide the wielder even from death itself.  
The Death handet them one of these hollows and they went their way, only to take the live from them after a time. In a legent it says, that whoever gathered all three Hallows, becomes the Master of Death.  
The death of course wasnt stupid. He cursed his Hollows. Nobody will be able to collect them all three. Except those who doesnt want to search for it.

The death only haven´t count, that a boy with mere 17 found his Hollows. Harry James Potter became his fathers cloak of invisible with eleven for christmas.  
One day after his 17th birthday, he gained unknowing the stone of ressurection und not even 4 months after that, he bend the will of the Elderwand.  
Since then he stopped aging. That means that Harry with his twenty years doesnt look any older than seventeen. Not that it made much difference. But it was also interesting, that he wasnt able to die.

After the battle against Voldemort tried one of the remained Death Eater to take revenge und casted the killing course, the Avada Kedavra, on Harry. It didnt have had an effect.  
Since then, Harry was the Hero of Nation. Not that he wasn´t used to it before. Though he had now a permanent pressure to perform to make it all right.  
Harry sighed. Since three years he played the girl for all for the Nation. And never gained a thank you!  
With hanging shoulders, he packed his belongings and only waited for the right moment. Harry decided to leave. He wanted to leave and not spend his live as a slave of the Nation.  
He shrank his sevenlayer trunk and put it together with all gold from Gringotts the Wizard Bank in his pocket.

* * *

The soft sea breeze played with Harrys short stubborn black hair, as he stand on the beach of the Island Kreta. The salty, fresh smell of the sea calmed Harry instant.  
Harry decided to make a journey around the world and started with Greek. He wanted to learn history. And even though he knew, advanture wasn´t far away. It was in fact Greek, where the most Monster and Kreatures lived. Those who Hagrid would have loved to take home as little pets.  
He snorted shortly as he remembered Fluffy. Really for a three headed Cerberus was that one of the stupiest names ever.  
Resolutely, Harry took a short look on the map. He really wanted to visit the Temple of the old gods to know if they really had existed a long time ago. Or course, there are many specialists for this history area, but maybe he could find out something new? That is the reason of an advanture after all, right?

"Lets see... the temple of Poseidon should be here... somewhere the coast eastside..", murmured Harry quietly just before he went stright direction east.

* * *

At the same time, someone heard a whisper with his name in it. This one was Poseidon, god of the sea, earthquaker and horses. He concentrated curiously to the voice which was found in Greece and looked at a very slim boy.  
From the look, he wouldn´t give him more than fifteen, maybe sixteen years. So definately younger than his own son, Perseus ´Percy´ Jackson.  
Percy Jackson already had his eighteenth birthday recently and decided not to grow older anymore. That was easy explained : Percy gained immortality and invincible. Poseidon was really releaved that his sons affair with Annabeth was finally over. She is his cousin, and even when it was common here, he hated her like nothing more.  
Poseidon didn´t know exactly why, but he felt that she wasnt the one who should stand by his sons side. Well... to be honest, he knew exactly why.  
Percy was strong, she was weak and used his power for her to stand better. Why should he accept such a person at his son´s side?

Headshaking the god of the sea put his thoughts back to the skinny boy on the beach. The boy´s aura was something Poseidon definetely didnt like. It was drawned with death. Like Hades itself.  
Maybe this boy was the reason why Hades was nearly getting crazy? He saw that his brother was a lot more musty like normal and it was definetely not wise to let someone with the power of death running freely. So Poseidon made a decition.  
Quickly he crossed his castle and teleported himself to Olymp. It was time to talk with Percy.

* * *

Harry standed to a riddle. Normally should the temple of Poseidon stand right in front of him, but instead he was in "Zeus Diktaios". Definately NOT where he wanted to go. Annoyed he looked around the coast. His gaze landed on a young man in front of him.

He doesnt seem like the usually boy next door, if you think about what the boy was wearing.  
He was tall, broad shoulders and muscular as far as someone can guess, because he wore an ancient armor. Greek, Harry would say. He also had short brown messy hair.  
Maybe the boy came from a greek feast? But one thing he had to admit : The boy had very interesting eyes. Seablue with a touch of turquoise.  
If Harry hadn´t known better and wasn´t sure he was hetero, he would really ask his own sexuality. Was it wrong if a guy found another one hot?  
Harry mentally snapped himself. Of course it was.

Headshaking he wanted to go away, as the boy very fast took out a pen. Harry, who thought he drew a weapon, got his Elderwand in the same speed.  
The boy looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
"What are you doing with a stick?", he asked with a little deeper voice, which shouldn´t be compatible with the boyish face.  
"And what are you doing with a pen?", he countered perplex.  
The boy blinked, before smiling sheepish.  
"Touché i would say.", he meant, put the button of his pen which transformed in a bronce longsword.

Harry watched the scene with big eyes.  
"Well, shit!", he murmured, which let the smile on his opponent grew a little, and pointed his wand at the boy.  
No one of them moved. Harry, who had fought in war, knew how to analyse the enemy and to counter it. But it seems, that his opponent hat battle experience as well.

At the same moment as Harry wanted to step aside, the boy in front sprinted ahead and tried to slice him vertikal. Harry only coult raise a Protego-charm at the last moment before he started counter attacks.  
"Aer Ictum!" He moved his hand in a circle with his wand. From the middle of it, it shot an enorm powerful airball ahead. The boy though, escaped with a sideways roll to the right. He gulped, as he saw the small crater on the ground along the shootline.  
Quickly turned to defense because of strong windblows, the boy moved step by step to the sea.  
"You want to play with elements? There you go.", he said with a light grin as his ankles were under water.  
The boy raised his free left hand. Harry thought the boy wanted to give up, but instead a wave started to raise behind him at least ten meters! Okay, this boy was definately a wizard, but summoning that wave without a wand was nearly magically selfkilling. He was definetly more dangerous than he looks.

The grin on this boys face grew wider as he threw strong thin water jets at Harry, which are able to even break his shields. Harry was only able to jump away like a bunny, but that didnt prevent a few cuts on his face and arms.  
That water was definately shot with that much pressure, that it surely would be able to cut marmor without trouble. Harry was sure about it. How the hell should he fight against that?, he asked himself exhausted. But what if...  
"Glacius!", he screamed and pointed his Elderwand to the wave. The boy looked shocked as the wave behind him quickly started to freeze. "Not fair.."  
But he didn´t have long time to think because Harry came closer every second and threw a lot of different spell onto him, which he blocked with his sword.  
Closely before Harry reached the boy, said boy swung his sword horizontal ready to cut Harrys throat and end this battle. In the last second, Harry managed to jump a few centimeters, before a loud clinking noise filled the air. All Harry could shocked think was the timeturner, he had around his neck...

-Finish chapter 1

Sooo, i hope it was not that bad. Please response and tell me what i should make better


End file.
